


You Bought Him What!?! For His Birthday?

by heavenlycreatre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bacon, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlycreatre/pseuds/heavenlycreatre
Summary: Cas and Dean are boyfriends, living together in domestic bliss. Sam lives with them and is a first year college student that has to deal with two overprotective dads.Seriously, he's in college not elementary school, but they treat him like a little kid. It's his 19th birthday for fucks sake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palominopup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/gifts).



 

Cas is fairly certain Dean might actually kill him. He knows that Dean thinks pets are useless and unnecessary, but it's Sam's birthday. He definitely didn't set out to get a teacup pig when he went to the animal rescue. He would have preferred a cat, but Sam loved dogs and if anyone deserved a lovable tail-wagging buddy it was Sam. He walked around the animal rescue with a volunteer looking at the dogs and that's when he heard the cutest little snuffle on the planet. The next cage they approached had a pig in it. The volunteer saw the look of joy and surprise on his face and proceeded to tell him why pigs can make great pets and how smart they are. Three minutes into her spiel, Cas was sold.

He held the box with the little pink pig close to his chest and took a deep breath. He turned the doorknob with trepidation buzzing through his body.

"Cas? Is that you? Did you get Sam a present? I'm almost done icing his cake and he's going to be home any damn minute. What took you so long?"

Cas swallowed and took a deep breath as he headed towards the kitchen, towards Dean's bellowing voice, towards certain death.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, Dean, but I had to find the perfect gift."

Dean didn't even look up at him. He just continued icing the cake. Cas put the box on the floor by Sam's seat at the table. He walked over to Dean and slid his arm around him.

"I know I'm adorable, but quit loving on me and grab the candles out of the junk drawer."

Cas did as he was told. The front door banged shut just as he found the candles. Sam's arrival home from his morning classes was always a bit loud. That kid was a tall, gangly menace, a young moose plowing down everything in his path. Cas smiled, Sam was the little brother he never had or knew he wanted.

"Cas, hurry with the fucking candles! Jeeze, what the hell is with you today? It's like you are moving in slow motion!"

"You didn't complain about me moving in slow motion when my cock was buried in your ass last night."

"Mmmm, yeah...that was awesome."

They heard Sam thumping down the stairs as he yelled "Are you guys decent? I'm walking into the kitchen in about three seconds, so yell if someone is naked."

Cas blushed because honestly, it was only one time. Well, one time that Sam was home. Dean is dead sexy in the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!"  
"Happy Birthday, bitch!"

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. His brother was a jerk sometimes and Cas was a little too overprotective but they loved him. Dean made him a birthday cake and Cas was practically vibrating with excitement. He was one of those weirdos that loves doing stuff for other people more than doing anything for himself. God, he loved his family.

After a rousing and slightly off key rendition of "Happy Birthday" Sam blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for, Sammy?"

"Dean, if I tell you it won't come true."

Cas couldn't contain himself for another second. He wanted to see the surprised look on Sam's face. "Open your present. The box is next to your chair."

Dean looked at him. Oh, shit.

Sam leaned over to open the box. He couldn't believe it. He was going to get his wish. He had been working on Cas for months, selling him on the idea of a pet. He was about to get a puppy, he just knew it.

Dean was glaring at Cas. Cas took a deep breath. He wondered how many apology blow jobs it was going to take to wipe that look off Dean's face.

Sam opened the box and he just stared into it. A mixture of confusion and disappointment played across his face. Cas started to panic.

Sam reached into the box and pulled the little pig and her pink blanket into his chest. She snuggled into him and made those ridiculously cute snuffling noises. Sam grinned, ear-to-ear and all the way up to his eyes.

Cas cleared his throat and avoided eye contact with Dean. "I went for a puppy, Sam, but she just was so tiny and adorable and..."

"A pig! A fucking pig! Are you crazy? Cas, I knew you were going to get him a live animal. Neither one of you are subtle. Don't think I didn't know that operation-Sam-wants-a-pet was going on under my roof. This is...NO."

Sam just held his pig tighter and his eyes started to glaze over.

Dean lost it. "Oh, fuck. Don't cry! I'm sorry. You can have a pet, but maybe let's take it back and get a puppy. You always wanted a dog. C'mon Sammy. Don't look at me like that."

"She's not an it, Dean. She's mine. I want her. I think I want to name her Penelope."

Cas saw the split second Dean buckled. His frustration melted and his shoulders relaxed.

"You really want to keep the baconator?"

"Yes, Dean." Sam thrust her towards his brother's face. "Look at how sweet she is, and don't call her bacon. That's just mean."

"Fine. You want her, she's all yours. Happy birthday."

Cas breathed a sigh of relief. Sam smiled at him. Penelope made a tiny squeaky noise.

Dean turned and narrowed his eyes, "You are not off the hook. You are gonna owe me big time for this treachery."

Cas tried to look contrite as he calculated the number of apology blow jobs he was going to be performing over the next week.

"And don't think you are going to just get on your knees and blow me to make up for this. You better plan on using that tongue to apologize to my ass."

Cas smirked. Dean smiled.

"Gross! It's my birthday...DO NOT talk about your kinky nasty sex life in front of me or my baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a pic prompt from the destiel fic readers/writers group. Thank you for the encouragement Fran.


End file.
